randomguyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PhantBat
Welcome! Hi PhantBat -- we are excited to have It'sJustSomeRandomGuyWiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "It'sJustSomeRandomGuyWiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy a helper with wikia. I notice you are having some trouble making wikilinks under the new editor. There is a button that creates them, rather than typing brackets. There is a guide to using the new editor , and also instructions on how to switch back to the old editor if you prefer. You may also want to check out which will let you directly embed youtube videos onto the pages. If you have any questions about how things work or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 19:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) We are the same person … … sort of. I run IntactWiki. I am a RandomFan. I suggested to SpidyMouse that we could use a wiki and prototyped it on my wiki. It is good that you came along because I am to busy to run another wiki. Since I ran a wiki for years now, I suggest that you choose a license. People might edit pages and then years later, claim copyright. If they do so, you will have to roll back the page to its last clean version. The same goes for media. I suggest that you choose CC-BY-SA. I started a new discussion on the Forum about licenses. Some, this wiki will have thousands of articles and every article about a video will have the video embedded in it like on the RobotChickenWiki. — Ŭalabio‽ 05:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC)